ultimate_baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200216-history
Baby Neptune
Baby Neptune: Discovering Water March 22, 2003 # Baby Neptune: Discovering Water 2003 VHS March 22, 2003 # Baby Neptune: Discovering Water 2003 VHS with CD March 22, 2003 # Baby Neptune: Discovering Water 2003 DVD March 22, 2003 # Baby Neptune: Discovering Water 2004 VHS October 30, 2004 # Baby Neptune: Discovering Water 2004 VHS with CD October 30, 2004 # Baby Neptune: Discovering Water 2004 DVD October 30, 2004 # Baby Neptune: Discovering Water 2007 DVD March 17, 2007 # Baby Neptune: Discovering Water 2009 DVD August 15, 2009 # Neptune's Oceans Discovery Kit 2011 DVD February 26, 2011 # Neptune's Oceans 2012 DVD March 10, 2012 Water and Words # Ocean # Coral Reef # Coral Anemone # Coral Cave # Coral Winds # Coral Edges # Coral Banks # Deep Ocean # Sea Bed # Sea Shore # Sandy Coast # Shallow Sea # Beach # Waves # Rock Pools # Arctic # Geysers # Ravine # Rivers And Lakes # Streams, Waterfalls And Pond # Raindrops And Puddles # Pool # At My House # Sprinklers # Fountains # Hose # Watering Can # Toilet # Sink # Bathtub # Water Musical Selections # Contradance No. 11, WoO 14 - Ludwig Van Beethoven # Water Music, Suite No. 1 in F, Bourree, HWV 348 - George Frederic Handel # Water Music, Suite No. 1 in F, Allegro, HWV 348 - George Frederic Handel # Water Music, Suite No. 3 in G, Gigue, HWV 350 - George Frederic Handel # Music for the Royal Fireworks, La Rejouissance, HWV 351 - George Frederic Handel # Water Music, Suite No. 2 in D, Allegro, HWV 349 - George Frederic Handel # Water Music, Harlequinade, TWV 55: C3 - Georg Philipp Telemann # Water Music, Ebb and Flow, TWV 55: C3 - Georg Philipp Telemann # Water Music, Bourree, TWV 55: C3 - Georg Philipp Telemann # Music for the Royal Fireworks, Overture, HWV 351 - George Frederic Handel # Blue Danube Waltz, Op. 314 - Johann Strauss II # Water Music, Suite No. 1 in F, Air, HWV 348 - George Frederic Handel # Water Music, Suite No. 2 in D, Alla Hornpipe, HWV 349 - George Frederic Handel Music Videos # Water Music, Suite No. 1 in F, Passepied, HWV 348 - George Frederic Handel # Suite Bergamas que, L. 75/3, Clair de Lune - Claude Debussy # Canon In D - Johann Pachelbel Deleted Scenes # Blowing Shells # Chase The Crab # Neptune Tries To Move His Line Baby Neptune Toy Chest # White Toy Washing Machine By: Bauknecht # Spiney Fish By: BG Toy Mfg. Co # Penguin Paperweight By: Carlisle # Giant Wind-Up Crab By: Charm Company # Toy Watercolors By: Crayola Toys # Frog Puppet with Goggles By: Dakin # Amphibious Frog By: DYTOY # AquaPlay: Lock, Harbour & Marina Set By: Galt America # Angelfish and Squid Headbands By: Hanover Accessories # Yellow Flower Headband By: Hanover Accessories # Movers & Shakers: Fish By: Infantino # Dolphins Go Round By: International Playthings # Push Along Playful Seals By: International Playthings # Swimming Dolphin By: Jacktoy # Crab from Hungry Pelican By: K's Kids # Fish from Hungry Pelican By: K's Kids # Shrimp from Hungry Pelican By: K's Kids # Blue Tornado Lamp By: Kenart # Gears! Gears! Gears! Under the Sea Building Set By: Learning Resources # Single Color Box By: The Lyon Company # Finger Follies: Goldfish By: Manhattan Toy # Poppeteers: Watering Can Puppet By: Manhattan Toy # Pull-Along Duck Family By: Miva # Starfish Ornament By: Old World Christmas # Duck Family Bath Toy (Babies Only) By: Ortus # Turtle by Playsoup # Octopus by Playsoup # Duck by Playsoup # Small Toy Treasure Chest By: Rolf C. Hagen Corp # Magnetic Ocean Sculpture Kit By: Safari # Squeezy Swimmers: Seal By: Tomy Corporation # Pull-Back Submarine By: Toysmith # Kinetic Balls & Dolphins By: Westminster, Inc. # Beach Ball (Manufacturer Unknown) # Bucket & Shovel (Manufacturer Unknown) # Crawling Crab (Manufacturer Unknown) # Drinking Bird with Plastic Blue Cup (Manufacturer Unknown) # Fishing Rod (Manufacturer Unknown) # Garden Set (Manufacturer Unknown) # Goggles (Manufacturer Unknown) # Submarine Eye (Manufacturer Unknown) # Wooden Storage Bin (Manufacturer Unknown) Category:Videos Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2009 Category:Mode 2 Category:Movies